fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoot: Mysteries
Hallo en welkom bij dit vijfde en laatste deel van Morgengloed! Morgenster heeft ontdekt dat Eclipsvlam en Bladerster nog in leven zijn, maar een nieuwe oorlog met de Windclan doet haar de zorgen om Braamster vergeten. Veel leesplezier, pootje van Morgenpoot! PS. Dit is van een hele tijd geleden, ik hoef dus GEEN feedback. --Morgenpoot (overleg) 25 jun 2018 14:11 (UTC) Proloog Regenpoel sloop door het bos. Duisternis deed haar huiveren en de twee kittens slaakten angstige piepgeluidjes. Had ik dit wel moeten doen, ''vroeg ze zich bang af. ''Wat als iemand er achter komt? ''Maar nu kon ze niet meer terug: ze had haar besluit genomen. Ze trok haar neus op vanwege de walgelijke stank van vossenstront, waarmee ze haarzelf en de twee katjes had ingesmeerd zodat ze niet ontdekt werden.Ze had haar kleintjes ook naar de Donderclan kunnen brengen, maar hier wist ze zeker dat ze in goede poten waren. Morgenster, de Rivierclanleider, was namelijk haar beste vriendin. Ze slaakte een zucht van opluchting toen ze bij het kamp aankwam, Ze verborg haar kittens achter een struik en waadde door de ondiepe rivier die het kamp beschermde tegen roofdieren. Ze zag Morgenster een holle boom ingaan en sloop daar naartoe. 'Morgenster!' siste ze. De poes hield haar kop vragend schuin en Regenpoel ging haar voor naar de struik. 'De Windclan heeft veel te lijden door de oorlog tussen onze Clans' begon ze aarzelend. 'De Clan kan niet gebruiken dat ik, hun medicijnkat, een zogende moederkat word. En geen van de andere poezen heeft melk. Neem mijn jongen alsjeblieft mee!' Morgenster knikte. 'Weet je Clan dat je jongen verwachtte?' Regenpoel schudde haar kop. 'Nee. Ik heb ze wijsgemaakt dat mijn dikke buik het gevolg was van een ziekte. De enige die het weet is hun vader, Stormvaren. Ik zal hem vertellen dat de bevalling is mislukt en de kittens dood zijn.' Morgenster likte de twee. 'Hebben ze namen?' 'Duifkit en Strokit' miauwde Regenpoel. 'Zorg goed voor ze, alsjeblieft.' Ze miauwde een afscheid en verdween, in de donkere nacht. Hoofdstuk 1 Morgenster keek naar Ringkit en Vlekkit die speelden met Duifkit en Strokit. 'Ik ben Ringster!' piepte Ringkit blij. 'En ik heet Vlekklauw' snorde Vlekkit. 'Jullie zijn de Windclan en vallen ons aan!' 'Ja!' riep Strokit. 'Ik ben Strovleugel, de commandant.' 'En ik ben Duifster!' miauwde Duifkit. Morgenster zuchtte. Zo hoorde het niet te zijn. De Windclan hoorde niet hun vijand te zijn, maar de Schaduwclan. Kleurstroom keek geamusseerd en had niet door dat Bloemveder rood werd. Regenpoel en Stormvaren waren de ouders van Strokit en Duifkit, en zij kwamen uit de Windclan. Bloemveder en Kervelklauw deden zich voor als de vader en moeder van de kleintjes. ''Ooit zullen die twee de waarheid weten, dacht Morgenster. Cirkelsteen liep op haar af. 'Hoi Morgenster. Is het goed als ik een extra patrouille naar de Windclangrens organiseer?' De bruine kater likte aan zijn poten. 'Ja, dat is goed. We willen niet dat de Windclan ons weer een verassingsaanval bezorgd' miauwde Morgenster afwezig. Ze was nog steeds met haar gedachten bij Strokit en Duifkit. Wat zal er gebeuren als ze tegen hun vader moeten vechten, dacht ze bezorgd. Zou Regenpoel het vertellen? ''Cirkelsteen gaf haar een kopje. 'Je hebt vast veel aan je hoofd als leider.' Morgenster knikte grimmig. 'Bladerster en Eclipsvlam kunnen elk moment levend terugkeren. We moeten klaar staan om het tegen Braamster op te nemen. En natuurlijk is de Windclan ook een probleem.' Cirkelsteen zuchtte. 'Hopelijk kunnen we een bondgenoot vinden in de Donderclan. En als we Bladerster helpen de Schaduwclan terug te veroveren, zal ze ons misschien ook wel steunen tegen Straalster.' Kervelklauw kwam boos snuivend aanlopen. 'Morgenster, mijn leerling is nou al vijf manen in training! Het wordt tijd dat hij eindelijk krijger wordt.' Cirkelsteen sprong voor de rode krijgskat. 'Met alle problemen is het lastig om te focussen op de voortgang van Vissenpoot en Egelpoot. Wees gerust, hij zal snel genoeg krijger worden...' Kervelklauw onderbrak hem ruw. 'Dat hoor ik nu al dagen! En volgens mij' voegde hij eraan toe, 'heeft Morgenster geen stuk vossenstront nodig om haar te verdedigen.' Cirkelsteen gromde. 'Hou nou eens op met die ruzie!' riep Morgenster uit. 'Als de krijgerceremonie van Vissenpoot een einde kan maken aan al dat gekibbel dan zal die nu plaatsvinden!' De twee katers lieten hun kop hangen terwijl Morgenster de Clan bijeen riep. ''Iets zegt me dat niks die twee laat stoppen met ruziën, dacht ze geïrriteerd. 'Laat alle katten van de Rivierclan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!' Vissenpoot stuiterde op en neer. 'Kervelklauw, is het echt gelukt? Word ik nu een krijger?' Kervelklauw legde zijn leerling het zwijgen op, maar je zag dat hij bijna uit elkaar barstte van trots. 'Vandaag is een mooie dag voor de Rivierclan' begon Morgenster blij. 'Ik doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op deze leerling neer te kijken. Hij heeft hard getraind om uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen en ik beveel hem nu, op zijn beurt, aan als krijger. Kervelklauw, is hij er klaar voor?' De rode krijgskat antwoordde zonder twijfel: 'Ja.' Morgenster hoefde maar één ogenblik na te denken over de naam. 'Vissenpoot, zweer jij de krijgscode in ere te houden en te beschermen, zelfs als je leven op het spel staat?' 'Dat zweer ik! Dat zweer ik!' miauwde de jonge leerling blij. 'Dan geef ik je nu uit naam van de Sterrenclan je krijgersnaam. Vanaf nu heet jij Vissenschub. De Sterrenclan eert je optimisme en je enthousiasme, en wij heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de Rivierclan.' 'Vissenschub! Vissen-' Morgenster onderbrak de joelende katten. 'Egelpoot is nu de enige leerling, en het duurt wel even voordat Ringkit en Vlekkit het leerlingenhol kunnen betreden. Daarom zullen de jongste krijgers, Vissenschub, Rozendoorn en Schijnselmist, voorlopig helpen met de leerlingentaken.' Egelpoot slaakte een opgeluchte zucht, maar Vissenschub gromde: 'Kom op.' Morgenster sprong van de Hogesteen af terwijl alle katten Vissenschubs naam scandeerden. 'Kon Lichtspikkel dit maar zien' zuchtte Kleurstroom terwijl ze haar zoon likte. 'Hij zou zó trots zijn geweest.' Ringkit en Vlekkit sprongen de kraamkamer uit. 'Over vijf manen worden wij ook leerlingen!' piepte Ringkit. 'Maar dat duurt zo láng!' protesteerde Vlekkit. 'Kunnen wij niet ietsje eerder leerling worden?' Kleurstroom zuchtte. 'Ik ben bang dat je gelijk hebt. Waarschijnlijk zullen jullie leerling worden wanneer jullie er klaar voor zijn, want de training van de jonge katten moet versneld worden.' 'JAAAA!' riepen Ringkit en Vlekkit tegelijkertijd, en hun vader IJzelklauw snorde. 'Kittens' mompelde Vissenschub geamuseerd terwijl hij naar zijn zus Ruispoot liep. Wat Kleustroom zegt is waar, dacht ze schuldig. Ik ben bang dat deze kittens een versnelde training zullen krijgen. Maar ik zal erop toezien dat ze niet onvoorbereid de strijd in gaan. ''Ze dacht aan de voorspelling. ''Zullen zíj de twee katten zijn? 'Hoofdstuk 2 Cirkelsteen gromde toen Ringkit zijn staart vastpakte. 'Jouw staart is een muis!' gilde hij en zette zijn kleine tandjes in zijn vacht. 'Auwww...' kreunde Cirkelsteen en IJzelklauw sprong streng op zijn zoon af. 'Niet bijten hé?' Ringkit keek met een sip gezichtje naar zijn vader. 'Maar ik moest de muis nog begraven!' Hij pakte wat aarde en strooide het uit totdat Cirkelsteens staart bedolven was onder een hoop. Vlekkit rende op zijn broertje af. 'Je moet de Sterrenclan bedanken!' miauwde hij verschrikt. 'Oh ja!' riep Ringkit uit. Hij ging gewichtig zitten. 'Sterrenclan, ik bedank u voor deze prachtige staart... eh... muis, gegeven om mijn Clan te voeden.' Daarna gooide hij de berg aarde van Cirkelsteen af. 'En nu mogen we hem OPETEN!' Egelpoot kwam aantrippelen. 'Eerst moet de Clan gevoed worden! Kom mee jongens, we pakken hem!' De twee kits knikten enthousiast. Dat heb ik weer, dacht Cirkelsteen geïrriteerd. Kittens die als kannibalen achter me aan rennen! ''Hij besloot het spelletje mee te spelen en rende weg. 'Pak hem, pak hem!' gilde Strokit enthousiast. 'Waarom doe je dat niet zelf?' hijgde Vlekkit en Strokit en Duifkit holden mee. De katten lachten geamuseerd toen ze zagen hoe de grote bruine krijgskat achterna gezeten werd door een hele horde jonkies. ''Ah oh, dacht hij toen zijn adem begon op te raken en de katten blij op hem sprongen. Mijn dag kan niet meer stúk. ''Plotseling klonk er geschreeuw van Schijnselmist. 'ECLIPSVLAM EN BLADERSTER ZIJN TERUG!' Cirkelsteen keek naar de twee nieuwkomers. Ze zagen er uitgeput uit en waren mager, het leek wel alsof ze botten waren met het vel er losjes overheen gegooid. 'Welkom!' riep hij uit. 'We wisten al dat jullie terug zouden komen. De Sterrenclan heeft ons via een uil een teken gestuurd.' Bladerster rende op Morgenster af en Eclipsvlam kwam zijn kant op slenteren. 'Hoi Cirkelsteen! Ik ben blij dat ik nog leef' voegde ze er grimmig aan toe. 'Dus jullie wisten al dat we niet dood waren... Dat van die uil is echt spectaculair!' 'Ja hé?' snorde Cirkelsteen. 'Maar wat is er precies gebeurd?' Eclipsvlam gromde. 'Braamdoorn...' 'Braamster' verbeterde hij de zwarte poes die hem daarna boos aankeek, '...nou ja, Braamster dan, hield de wacht bij de Stenen Cirkel. Hij heeft een paar rotsblokken omver geduwd waardoor de ingang geblokkeerd werd. Toen heeft hij ons gedag gezegd en daar achtergelaten. Sterrenclan zij dank waren er vleermuizen. Maar op een gegeven moment begonnen we honger te lijden. Achter de Stenen Cirkel is een stelsel van tunnels... maar Bladerster verbood me om daarin te gaan omdat je daarin kan verdwalen. Ze vertrouwde op de Sterrenclan, maar op een dag ben ik toch de tunnels in gegaan. Door een aantal gelukkige keuzes kwam ik uit de grotten. Bladerster en ik hebben toen de wand beklommen en zijn weer naar de kloof gereisd omdat daar veel meer prooi was. Zo zijn we uiteindelijk thuis gekomen.' ''Dus dit is echt Braamsters werk, dacht Cirkelsteen boos. Ik moet hem stoppen! ''Nu begon híj het één en ander uit te leggen. De oorlog met de Windclan en andere belangrijke zaken, maar ook waarom zjn staart helemaal gerafeld was. Eclipsvlam schaterde het uit, maar haar lachbui werd abrupt onderbroken toen Morgenster op de Hogesteen klom. 'Ik heb besloten' miauwde ze luid en duidelijk. 'Laat alle katten van de Rivierclan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen, als je wilt horen welke grote beslissing ik heb genomen' voegde ze eraan toe. In een ogenblik waren alle katten verzamelt. IJzelklauw knikte beleefd naar Eclipsvlam, zag Cirkelsteen. ''Morgenster heeft vast aan hem verteld dat ze een onwijs grote krijger was. ''Morgenster haalde diep adem. 'Ik heb besloten. Vanavond is de Grote Vergadering. Bladerster zal dat al zijn leugens bekendmaken en hem de kans geven om vrijwillig op te stappen. Als hij dat niet doet, vallen we die ochtend daarna meteen aan...' '...en verdrijven we dat stuk vossenstront uit mijn Clan!' voegde Bladerster toe. Cirkelsteen keek op naar zijn leider. ''We maken Braamster tot onze vijand, en we zitten ook nog met de Windclan. Zullen we óóit tijd voor vrede hebben? Hoofdstuk 3 Morgenster leidde haar Clan de helling af. Deze avond zal alles beslissen, dacht ze bang. Zal Braamster de Schaduwclan opgeven? ''Regenpoel kwam meteen op haar af. 'Hoe gaat het met... jeweetwel?' Morgenster snorde. 'Ze zaten vanmiddag achter Cirkelsteens staart aan.' De grijze poes liet een luid gespin horen. 'Is dat Eclipsvlam?' miauwde ze opeens verbaasd. 'Ja.' Meer dan dat woord was er niet nodig om Regenpoel naar de zwarte poes doen rennen, schreeuwend van geluk. De Rivierclankatten wierpen een boze blik naar de Groterots, waar Braamster stond. 'Verrader! Verrader!' Bladerster kwam in de menigte naar voren. 'Jouw hart is niet meer dan vossenstront! Jouw...' Morgenster zag dat Schijnselmist de poes kalmeerde. Daar was ze heel goed in, anders dan haar enthousiaste zus Rozendoorn. Zij had het nu overgenomen, 'verrader! Verrader!' brulde de rode krijger. Morgenster stapte op de Groterots en Bladerster volgde haar. 'Vijf leiders op de Groterots?' gromde Korrelster verrast. 'Braamster, volgens mij heb jij véél uit te leggen.' Braamster schuifelde zenuwachtig met zijn poten en wierp een vernietigende blik op Morgenster. 'Graaauw!' De kreet van Straalster deed de vergadering beginnen. 'De Rivierclan heeft Langklauw vermoord' lichtte ze kalmpjes toe. 'Je liegt!' riep Cirkelsteen. 'Ik heb hem nog geprobeerd te redden!' Straalster negeerde de bruine krijgskat en vervolgde haar verhaal. 'Stormvaren is mijn nieuwe commandant.' Daarna stapte ze naar achteren. Korrelster mompelde wat over een nieuwe krijger, Paddenhart, en een nieuwe leerling genaamd Veldpoot, die hij zelf trainde. ''Nu is het menens, dacht Morgenster zenuwachtig. Wie zal er als eerst gaan, ik, Bladerster of Braamster? ''Uiteindelijk koos ze ervoor om zelf te praten. 'Vissenpoot is nu een krijger: hij staat bekend als Vissenschub. Er zijn twee nieuwe kittens in de Clan van Bloemveder en Kervelklauw. Er lijken problemen te zijn met de melkproductie, dus zoogt Kleurstroom de katjes. Een uil heeft mij verteld dat ze een boodschapper van de Sterrenclan was, en ze voorspelde dat Bladerster en Eclipsvlam terug zouden keren. En dat is gebeurd. Wat heb jij hierop te zeggen, Braamster?' voegde ze eraan toe. 'Ik wist van niks' miauwde Braamster boos. 'Ik hoorde een enorm kabaal en zag dat de ingang was ingestort.' Morgenster zag dat Bladerster moeite deed om haar woede te bewaren. 'Ik zal jullie de waarheid vertellen. Braamster heeft de grot laten instorten terwijl Eclipsvlam en ik erin waren! Hij heeft toen nog een mooie...' vervolgde ze spugend, '...afscheidsspeech gehouden. Eclipsvlam en ik hebben ontdekt dat er een stelsel van tunnels is in de rotswand van de Stenen Cirkel. En dus, Braamster, geef jij de Schaduwclan nu onmiddelijk terug aan mij!' Braamster gromde. 'Nooit!' Onrustig gemompel steeg op uit de menigte. 'Best' siste Bladerster. 'Maar hou je oren gespitst. Want als het moment daar is om mijn Clan terug te veroveren dan zal ik erin slagen.' Morgenster stapte naar voren. 'Dit is een zaak van jou en Braamster.' ''En ook van mijn Clan, voegde ze er in stilte aan toe. ''Want Braamster weet natuurlijk niet dat ik hem zal verrassen! ''De leiders vertrokken en Straalster blies naar Morgenster. 'Ik zal Langklauw wreken' mompelde ze en liep weg. Hoofdstuk 4 De voorbereidingen voor het grote gevecht waren in volle gang. Egelpoot was druk aan het trainen met IJzelklauw. Morgenster zuchtte. ''De zon breekt door' miauwde Cirkelsteen. 'Het is tijd.' Morgenster wikkelde haar staart in die van de bruine kater. 'Wie zullen niet uit deze strijd terugkeren?' Cirkelsteen liet zijn kop hangen. 'Dat weet ik niet, maar ik heb nog nooit zo'n goede leider als jij meegemaakt. Ik ben je commandant, en niet alleen om die reden zal ik naast je staan en je beschermen.' Eclipsvlam kwam aantrippelen. 'Ah, tortelduifjes' miauwde ze glimlachend. 'Vele manen geleden, in Bladval, tijdens die reis naar de Stenen Cirkel... zelfs toen wist ik al dat jullie later een relatie kregen.' Cirkelsteen gaf de krijger een speels tikje tegen haar oor. 'En jij? Heb jij al een liefde?' Eclipsvlam haalde haar schouders op. 'Neuh. Braamster vond ik altijd best knap, maar later kreeg hij iets wat ik niet vertrouwde. En ik had nog gelijk ook!' voegde ze er boos aan toe. 'Wat een stomme haarbal is het. En dan nog zwak uitgedrukt.' Morgenster mrauwde geamuseerd en sprong op de Hogesteen. 'Laat alle katten van de Rivierclan, en de twee Schaduwclankatten die hier verblijven, zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!' Van alle kanten stroomden katten naar Morgenster toe. Ze zag de rimpelende spieren onder hun pelzen en voelde zich meteen beter. Nieuwblad is nu écht begonnen. ''Klauwen blonken in het schemerige zonlicht. 'Voordat we ons in de strijd storten' begon ze, zoekend naar de juiste woorden, 'wil ik zeggen dat ik de beste krijgers ooit heb. We gaan dit overleven!' Joelende kreten klonken van beneden. 'Dan nu' vervolgde ze, 'zal ik de namen noemen van de vechters. Het zijn er niet veel, want als de Windclan erachter komt dat we nu gaan vechten zullen hier sterke katten nodig zijn, voor het geval dat. Bruinwilg, jij hebt de leiding over het kamp zolang ik weg ben. Degenen die meegaan zijn Rozendoorn, Cirkelsteen, IJzelklauw, Egelpoot, Bladerster en Eclipsvlam.' Kervelklauw drong boos naar voren. 'Ik ben veel meer ervaren dan Bruinwilg! Ik was al krijger voordat hij geboren was! Waarom is hij dan toch de leider?' Morgenster keek naar Schijnselmist, die antwoordde met een kort knikje en haar vader ging kalmeren. 'Kervelklauw, Bruinwilg heeft mij ontzettend geholpen toen Morgenster op reis was' bracht Cirkelsteen de rode kater in herinnering. Dat leek hem gerust te stellen. ''Oh Cirkelsteen, wat zou ik zonder jou moeten, dacht Morgenster opgelucht. Haar opluchting verdween als sneeuw voor de zon toen ze bedacht dat elk gevecht het einde kon betekenen van haar dappere, grote bruinharige commandant. 'We gaan!' miauwde ze nu enthousiast en de door haar uitgekozen krijgers renden achter haar aan, op weg naar het Schaduwclankamp. 'Donderclan!' siste Cirkelsteen toen hij een stinkende geur rook. Waarom heeft Morgenster ook besloten om door Donderclanterritorium te gaan, dacht hij wanhopig. Omdat dat veel korter is en elke tel dat Braamster in het woud is loert er overal gevaar, voegde hij er in zichzelf aan toe. 'Wat doen jullie hier?' gromde Korrelster. Hij had zijn leerling Veldpoot bij zich. 'Wij gaan de Schaduwclan bestrijden' piepte een stemmetje opeens. Ringkit kwam tevoorschijn achter een struik. Vlekkit volgde hem aarzelend. Korrelster sproestte het uit. 'Zo herkenbaar' snorde hij geamuseerd. 'Aangezien jullie vast op moeten schieten en alle krijgers nodig hebben, is het goed als één van mijn krijgers ze terug naar het kamp brengt?' Zal Morgenster hem daarvoor genoeg vertrouwen, vroeg hij zich af. Morgenster knikte aarzelend. 'Oké. Maar als jullie hem ook maar één haartje krenken... Wacht eens, laat ik het zó zeggen: waarom helpen jullie ons?' Korrelster wenkte met zijn staart in de richting van het Schaduwterritorium. 'Braamster heeft ons al veel last bezorgd. Hij is meerdere malen onze grens overgestoken.' Nu knikte IJzelklauw. 'Ik vertrouw je, Korrelster. Maar als je mijn jongen wat aandoet, dan zal ik je genadeloos opjagen.' Wat als Korrelster nou níét de waarheid spreekt, dacht Cirkelsteen bang. Dan hebben we oorlog met álle Clans! Dat overleven we niet... ''Hij beefde toen hij besefte dat Korrelster, zonder dat hij het wist, het lot van de hele Rivierclan in zijn poten had. Hoofdstuk 5 Morgenster huiverde toen de drassige bodem van het Schaduwterritorium haar poten doorweekte. 'Daar is het kamp!' siste Bladerster, die naast haar liep. 'Kijk!' Morgenster zag een kat op wacht zitten. 'Botpoot' fluisterde Eclipsvlam. 'Maar hij houdt nu denk ik zijn krijgerswacht.' Een andere gestalte verscheen. ''Grotpels, dacht Morgenster zenuwachtig. Wat als hij ons ontdekt? 'Botveder, je wake is voorbij. Ik ruik verdachte geuren... echt niks gezien vannacht?' De jonge witte kater schudde zijn kop en liep met zijn vroegere mentor mee. Dit is het moment. Het kamp is onbewaakt, bedacht ze terwijl ze de ingang controleerde op mogelijke wachters. 'Nu!' miauwde ze en zij en haar krijgers stormden het kamp binnen. 'Graauw!' De kreet kwam van Botveder, die zich op haar rug gooide. Morgenster haalde uit en bloed spoot uit de neus van de kater. Hij gilde en vloog de struiken in. Nu zag ze hoe fel Bladerster tegen haar Clangenoten vocht. Ze hield één poot op haar slachtoffers borst en miauwde: 'De Schaduwclan is niet van Braamster. Vecht aan mijn kant, en bewijs je loyaliteit!' Al snel gingen meer en meer katten aan de kant van de Rivierclan staan. We winnen! ''Morgenster haalde haar klauwen door de vacht van een zwart witte kater. Plotseling voelde ze pijn, pijn en nog meer pijn... Braamster had haar buik opengehaald en rende nu weg naar een Schaduwclanpoes die spartelde onder het gewicht van... ze zag alleen maar wazige vlekken meer, wankelde en viel toen neer. De duisternis kwam haar tegemoet en de pijn werd ondraaglijk. Toen was het zwart. Morgenster knipperde met haar ogen. 'Wa-waar ben ik?' Lichtspikkel stond voor haar, en nu kwamen alle andere Sterrenclankatten aantrippelen. 'Ben ik dood?' vroeg ze geschokt. 'Die tijd zal ooit komen, maar over lange, lange tijd, manen, seizoenen...' Terwijl Lichtspikkel dat prevelde zag Morgenster dat er vaag het lichaam van een kat verscheen. De kleur was moeilijk te bepalen, maar de groenblauwe ogen schitterden door het licht wat de Sterrenclankatten uitstraalden. ''Dat ben ik, dacht Morgenster geschokt. Ze kon wel raden wat er gebeurd was. 'Mijn eerste leven...' mompelde ze. De herinnering aan Duisterpoot, de vroegere leerling van Eclipsvlam, trof haar als een doorn. Hij had haar eerste leven gegeven, wat leek dat lang geleden... Nu zag ze dat zijzelf begon te vervagen, haar poten werden onzichtbaar. 'We zullen elkaar snel weer zien' miauwde Lichtspikkel ten afscheid voordat ze verdween. Geluiden kwamen nu haar oren binnen. Strijdkreten... Morgenster schudde haar kop om weer helder te worden terwijl ze opsprong. Met frisse moed ademde ze diep in en hielp Egelpoot om een rode kater te verdrijven en ze stond net op het punt om hem een beet te geven, toen iets anders haar aandacht trok. Grotpels sprong bovenop Braamster. 'Wat doe je?' wist Braamster uit te brengen. 'We zijn bondgenoten!' Grotpels schudde zijn kop en met zijn goede oog keek hij zijn leider doordringend aan. 'In die korte tijd dat ik hier nu ben, heb ik loyaliteit voor de Schaduwclan gevoeld. Bladerster is de echte leider en ik zal haar vanaf nu volgen.' Hij haalde zijn klauwen door Braamsters vacht. 'Ik weet ''dat je geen negen levens hebt, Braamster. Dat heb je me verteld. En nu zal ik je...' Bladerster hield hem tegen. 'In de manen dat hij krijger was heeft hij de Clan goed gediend. Hij is zwaargewond, en hij zal nooit meer leider van een Clan zijn. Braamster, vanaf nu is jouw naam Braamdoorn. Je bent verbannen, en als we je hier nog aantreffen ná zonhoog dan zullen we je alsnog doden.' De gespierde krijgskat keek naar Botveder. 'En jij? Welke van je mentors volg je? Die verrader...' Grotpels onderbrak hem. 'Braamdoorn, jíj bent een verrader. Botveder, het is jouw keuze. Ga je met je eerste mentor mee of blijf je bij mij in de Schaduwclan?' Botveder klauwde naar Braamdoorns oor. 'Jóú volgen? Nee dankje! Ik hoor bij de Schaduwclan en het lijkt me niet geweldig om een banneling te zijn.' Hij stak demonstratief zijn staart in de lucht. 'Best' gromde Braamdoorn. 'Dan niet.' Hij sleepte zichzelf naar de uitgang van het kamp en wild gejuich brak los. 'Bladerster! Bladerster!' Bladerster stapte samen met Vlekkenvacht naar voren. 'Morgenster, zonder jou was het nooit gelukt. Ik kan jullie niet genoeg bedanken, echt waar.' Morgenster boog haar kop. 'We hebben er allemaal wat aan als Braamdoorn uit het woud verdreven is.' Ze nam afscheid van Eclipsvlam en riep haar katten bijeen, klaar voor de terugtocht. ''Zouden Ringkit en Vlekkit veilig aangekomen zijn? Hoofdstuk 6 Morgenster zuchtte toen ze zag dat in het kamp alles rustig was. Kleurstroom hield een strak oog gericht op Ringkit en Vlekkit, die samen speelden op de open plek. De moederkat kwam naar haar toe lopen. 'Morgenster, ik reken erop dat jij een goede straf verzint. Ze hadden wel gepakt kunnen worden door een vos, of door een das!' Kleurstroom maakte een praatje met IJzelklauw terwijl Morgenster de Hogesteen beklom. Ik zal ze een straf geven die ze niet ál te erg zullen vinden, dacht ze. Alhoewel, dat ligt helemaal aan hun visie. '''Laat alle katten van de Rivierclan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!' Iedereen kwam aangesneld. 'Hoe ging het gevecht?' vroeg Vissenschub nieuwsgierig. 'Ssst!' gromde bruinwilg. 'De gróte leider wil spreken' miauwde Kervelklauw sarcastisch. ''Waarom heeft hij toch zo'n hekel aan mij? Wanneer zal hij eindelijk beseffen dat NIEMAND schuldig is aan Kroosvachts dood? ''Met nieuw zelfvertrouwen begon ze te spreken. 'Braamster is verdreven uit de Schaduwclan. Er is bekend gemaakt dat de Sterrenclan hem geen negen levens heeft gegunt en daarom staat hij vanaf nu weer bekend als Braamdoorn.' Bloemveder stapte boos naar voren. 'Stáát hij vanaf nu bekend? Leeft hij nog ofzo?' 'Hij is verbannen' gromde Cirkelsteen en richtte zijn kop weer naar Morgenster. ''Hij helpt me alweer, dacht ze verrukt. 'Verder zijn twee kittens ons gevolgd. Ze hadden ons veel problemen kunnen bezorgen en dat weten jullie best, Ringkit en Vlekkit...' De twee katertjes staarden schuldig naar hun kleine pootjes. 'We zullen het echt nóóóóit meer doen!' piepte Vlekkit. 'Dat weet ik' suste Morgenster haar neefjes, 'maar ik zal jullie wel moeten straffen.' Ze koos haar woorden met zorg. 'Ja, ik zal jullie straffen, maar het is wel de straf van een échte leerling!' Ringkit piepte blij. 'En..' vervolgde Morgenster, 'zoals ik jullie ken, de oudste kittens van de kraamkamer, wéét ik dat jullie die ook moedig en als echte leerlingen zullen voldoen. En wie weet verteld Kromtand ook nog een verhaaltje. Jullie gaan het bedmos van de oudsten verschonen. En nou wel opschieten.' Kromtand snorde geamuseerd toen de twee zwart witte katjes met hun staartjes omhoog aan de slag gingen. Morgenster liep naar het oudstenhol. Samen met IJzelklauw ging ze controleren of de kittens het goed deden. '...en toen sprak de stem tegen de vijf leerlingen: hier''... oh, hallo Morgenster en IJzelklauw! Deze twee moeten maar snel leerlingen worden, want dan krijg ik elke dag zo lekker bedmos!' Hij spinde. 'Ga maar met jullie papa mee.' Ringkit protesteerde. 'Kan je dit verhaaltje nog afmaken? Alsjeblieft?' Kromtand begon weer te praten. 'Waar was ik gebleven? Oh ja, Hemelpoot kraste haar nagels toen in de rots... wisten jullie trouwens dat jullie half Hemelclan zijn?' Vlekkit sprong op. 'Wauw! Papa, kom jij uit de Hemelclan? Of is dat mama?' IJzelklauw zuchtte. 'Morgenster, jíj bent op reis geweest, dus vertel jij het ze maar.' Zo begon Morgenster te vertellen over haar reis, over Mistsprong, over Esra... Ik lijk net een oudste, dacht ze luid spinnend. 'Kan je ons een keer meenemen naar Esra?' vroeg Vlekkit. 'Hé ja! Ik wil weten hoe mijn vader vroeger was!' 'Ja hoor' miauwde Morgenster. 'Wat dachten jullie van morgen? Ik ga Kleurstroom wel even vragen of het mag.' Esra zal het vast fijn vinden om te zien dat IJzelklauw een goed leven heeft in de Rivierclan, bedacht Morgenster. Dat ik daar niet eerder op ben gekomen! Ringkit holde vooruit. 'Ik zie daar iets! Morgenster, is dat de schuur?' Morgenster knikte. Ze was samen met Vlekkit, Ringkit, IJzelklauw en Schijnselmist naar Esra gegaan. Schijnselmist was mee voor het geval dat de hond bijvoorbeeld aanviel, en IJzelklauw stopte maar niet met vertellen over zijn belevenissen met de rode eenling. 'En toen...' 'Toen waren we er' miauwde Vlekkit droog. 'Pap, hou nou op! Jij kan echt saai vertellen. Morgensters verhalen zijn veel spannender!' Bij het horen van kattenstemmen sprong Esra naar buiten. 'Lang niet gezien!' Hoofdstuk 7 'Dag oom Esra!' miauwde Ringkit. 'We komen snel weer!' voegde Vlekkit eraan toe. Morgenster snorde. De twee jonge katertjes hadden de hele middag geluisterd naar de verhalen over IJzelklauw als kitten, en ze hadden zelfs hun eerste prooi gevangen. Niet lang meer of ze worden leerlingen, en dan wordt misschien duidelijk of zij de twee katten zijn uit de profetie. ''Die gedachte spookte voortdurend door Morgensters kop terwijl ze wachtte totdat haar broer afscheid had genomen van de rode kater waar hij al die manen had gewoond. Geblaf deed haar opschrikken. 'IJzelklauw!' siste ze. 'IJzelklauw, we moeten vertrekken voordat...' Hij onderbrak haar ruw. 'Rustig aan! Besef je niet hoeveel hij voor mij betekend?' Morgenster slikte. 'Als je kittens ook veel voor je betekenen dan zal ik nu snel weggaan hier!' Nu leek IJzelklauw te beseffen dat de hond dichtbij was. 'Kom mee...' Verder kwam hij niet want een wit bruine gestalte verscheen om de hoek. 'RENNEN!' Hij pakte Vlekkit bij zijn nekvel en Morgenster nam Ringkit mee. ''De dood zit ons op de hielen. 'Schud me niet zo door elkaar!' klaagde het zwart witte katertje in een poging om stoer te doen, maar zijn groene ogen waren wijd opengesperd en er stond doodsangst in te lezen. Morgenster voelde de hete adem van de hond in haar nek toen ze de grensmarkeringen passeerden. Voor hun strekte zich het Rivierterritorium uit: velden met een paar bomen en een wild stromende rivier. Verderop was een waterval. 'Klim in een boom!' riep ze hopend dat IJzelklauw het had gehoord. En ja, IJzelklauw vloog in de dichtsbijzijnde, zijn klauwen stevig in de schors geplant terwijl hij Vlekkit ook in veiligheid bracht. Morgenster zette Ringkit op de onderste tak van een appelboom. 'Klim naar boven!' commandeerde ze de kitten terwijl ze zichzelf in de boom ernaast hees. 'Ik kan niet klimmen!' gilde Ringkit. 'Probeer het dan!' miauwde Morgenster. Ringkit klom langzaam naar boven, naar boven... Plotseling verloor hij zijn evenwicht. Morgenster kromp ineen bij het geluid van klauwen die over schors schraapten. Grote Sterrenclan, hij glijd naar beneden, dacht ze bang. ''Wat nu? ''De hond had inmiddels door dat er een kat was gevallen en sloop op Ringkit af. 'Nee!' De wanhoopskreet kwam van een grote, bruine kater. 'Cirkelsteen!' riep Morgenster blij uit. Achter haar vriend verschenen Vissenschub, Klimstaart en Egelpoot. De hond leek te beseffen dat hij het niet aankon en vluchtte weg, in de richting van de schuur. 'Cirkelsteen, ik ben nog nooit zó blij geweest om een kat te zien!' miauwde Morgenster opgelucht. Ze drukte haar neus in zijn vacht. IJzelklauw sprong naar beneden en begon zijn zonen te likken. Ringkit zat ineengedoken, zijn ogen naar de grond gericht. 'Het is mijn schuld. Cirkelsteen had wel dóód kunnen zijn!' De commandant gaf hem een kopje. 'Het is al goed hoor. Het was goed dat ik en de rest van de zonhoogpatrouille op tijd kwam. Kan jij er wat aan doen dat je niet kan klimmen?' Vlekkit rende op zijn broertje af. 'Dat was op het nippertje! Gelukkig heb ik je niet verloren...' Klimstaart grimaste. 'Wat moeten we aan Kleurstroom vertellen? Ze wil vast niet meer dat IJzelklauw naar Esra gaat.' IJzelklauw schudde zijn kop. 'Zo is Kleurstroom niet. Ze begrijpt me heus wel.' Morgenster wist dat haar broer zichzelf probeerde te overtuigen. Ze dacht angstig aan Kervelklauw. ''Hij geeft mij vast en zeker de schuld van dit alles'!'' ''Hoofdstuk 8 Morgenster genoot voor haar hol van de eerste zonnestralen. Schijnselmist kwam opgewonden op haar af. 'Morgenster! Weet je wat Traanvacht tegen me heeft gezegd?' Ze schudde nieuwsgierig haar kop. 'Nee. Wat dan?' 'Ik ben zwanger! En ik weet al wie de vader is...' voegde ze eraan toe. 'Kijk, hij komt het hol uit!' Morgenster glimlachte toen ze de kater herkende. 'Vissenschub! Schijnselmist, ik ben zo blij voor je!' De jonge poes snorde terwijl ze op haar partner afliep. 'Hallo!' miauwde Cirkelsteen. De grote bruine krijgskat kwam naar haar toe met een muis in zijn bek. 'Niets is fijner dan jagen in de schemerige ochtend! Toch?' Morgenster krulde haar staart in die van hem. 'Er is maar één ding wat fijner is... dit.' Ze drukte haar kop in zijn warme vacht. ''Zo hoort het te zijn, dacht ze tevreden. Zo en niet anders! ''IJzelklauw keek naar hen. 'Eclipsvlam had gelijk wat tortelduifjes betreft' plaagde hij. 'Hoelang zal het nog duren totdat mijn zussie naar de kraamkamer moet verhuizen?' De drie katten keken nu naar de zonsopgang, die hun pelzen een roze gloed gaf. Ruispoot was kruiden aan het sorteren toen Morgenster binnenkwam. 'Ben je gewond?' vroeg Ruispoot terwijl ze haar nauwkeurig bestudeerde. 'Ik zie niks!' 'Oh, nee hoor, ik kom gewoon langs' miauwde Morgenster. 'En? Hoe vind je het dat Vissenschub vader wordt? Hij is tenslotte jouw broer dacht ik zo, Ruispoot.' De poes knikte. 'Ik vind het natuurlijk fantastisch! En noem me maar geen RuisPOOT meer. Gisteren was het halve maan en sindsdien draag ik de naam Ruisblad.' Morgenster snorde. 'Wat een prachtige naam!' Plotseling klonk er een gil. 'Traanvacht!' Morgenster rende naar de open plek en zag Vlekkit gillen. De kitten was aan het spelen voor de kraamkamer samen met Duifkit. Morgensters hart bevroor toen ze zag dat Egelpoot een lichaam met zich meesleepte. 'Ze is... ze is d-dood' stotterde ze. Vlekkit holde weg om het nieuws aan de moederkatten te vertellen. Cirkelsteen schoot naar voren en al snel was Egelpoot omringd door de hele Clan. Morgenster baande zich een weg erdoorheen. 'Rustig! Laat Egelpoot spreken!' beval ze. Egelpoot keek bedroefd naar het lijk van Traanvacht. 'Egelpoot' miauwde ze vriendelijk, 'er is straks genoeg tijd om te rouwen. Vertel ons maar wat er gebeurd is.' De lichtbruine poes begon aarzelend. 'Ik had van IJzelklauw de opdracht gekregen om wat te gaan jagen. Toen hoorde ik een schreeuw en zag ik Traanvacht op de grond liggen. Stormvaren stond naast haar en zei dat dit nog maar het begin was van zijn wraak.' Ruisblad huilde. 'De Windclan! Ze moesten hun naam in de Vossenstrontclan veranderen!' probeerde Vissenschub zijn zus te troosten. Kleurstroom kwam naar haar dochter toe. 'Ze is nu in de Sterrenclan, liefje. En jij bent een medicijnkat! Je zal nog vaak met haar spreken.' Morgensters stem was schor toen ze fluisterde: 'Vannacht zullen we een wake houden. Traanvacht was een talentvolle poes. Niet jong meer, maar nog lang niet oud.' Kervelklauw gromde. 'Kom mee! We vallen de Windclan aan en vermoorden Stormvaren!' Meer boze kreten klonken uit de menigte en Morgenster moest zichzelf een weg naar de Hogesteen vechten. 'Nee!' riep ze toen ze eenmaal op de leiderssteen stond. 'Als we Stormvaren doden zijn we geen haar beter dan hij!' Dit leek de Clan e kalmeren en Kromtand kraakte: 'Dapper gesproken, jonge kat.' Morgenster wist dat dit niet langer door kon gaan. ''Waar is de Windclan mee bezig? Hoofdstuk 9 Cirkelsteen drukte zijn neus in Traanvachts pels. Ik haat de Windclan, dacht hij boos. Ik heb Langklauw niet vermoord! ''Plotseling was hij weer terug bij de rivier. Het gespartel van Langklauw dat steeds minder werd... 'NEE!' gilde hij. 'Ik ben niet de moordenaar! Ik heb mijn best gedaan!' Toen verdween het visioen en zag hij dat de Clan hem bezorgd aanstaarde. 'Ik... eh...' Hij werd rood van schaamte. 'Eh...' Ruisblad kwam naar voren. 'Ik heb het ook gezien, het visioen... het is niet jouw schuld. Kervelklauw en Stormvaren moesten gewoon niet gaan vechten. Maar even over iets anders. Nadat ik bij Schijnselmist had vastgesteld dat ze kittens kreeg, viel mij iets op. Morgensters buik is bijna net zo dik als die van Schijnselmist. Ik denk, nee, ik weet wel zéker, dat ze zwanger is. En ik ken maar één kater die de vader kan zijn.' Ruisblad snorde. 'Ga het haar maar ver...' Maar Cirkelsteen was al weg. 'Morgenster! Morgenster! Heb je het al gehoord? Ruisblad zegt dat je zwanger bent!' Morgenster keek blij naar haar partner. 'Twéé poezen die zwanger zijn? En ik ben daar één van! Oh, Cirkelsteen! Is het echt waar?' Cirkelsteen knikte hevig en Morgenster slaakte een kreetje van geluk. ''Binnenkort ben ik vader, dacht hij blij. Vader van de mooiste en liefste poes ter wereld! Het was avond en de zilverpels fonkelde. Ruisblad zat naast Traanvachts lichaam, samen met wat andere krijgers. 'Wat heeft de Windclan nog meer in petto?' mompelde Morgenster in zichzelf. 'Sterrenclan, sta ons bij in deze moeilijke tijden.' Ze zuchtte toen ze bedacht dat haar jong midden in de ellende geboren zou worden... tenzij ze er voor die tijd een einde aan had gemaakt. Grote Sterrenclan! Hoe dan, dacht Morgenster boos. Hóé kan ik dit stoppen? ''Opeens zag ze twee ogen bezorgd fonkelen. Twee groene ogen. 'Kroosvacht' siste ze. 'Kroosvacht, wat verwachten jullie van mij als zelfs jullie niks kunnen doen?' De schim van haar vroegere mentor loste op in het niets. Morgenster gromde. 'Waarom helpt de Sterrenclan mij niet?' Cirkelsteen drukte zijn vacht tegen zijn partner aan. 'Ze doen vast hun best. Nee, niet vast, dat weet ik wel zeker eigenlijk. Weet je nog hoe ze ons naar de Stenen Cirkel hebben laten reizen voor de profetie? Alleen zó wisten we dat we een kans hadden als we de Clans samenvoegden! En Lichtspikkel, die jou een droom stuurde om je te vertellen hoe je bij de Rivierclan terecht bent gekomen... Ze hebben ons altijd geholpen, en dat zullen ze weer doen.' Morgenster snorde. De bruine kater gaf haar moed en hoop. 'Ik hou van je' fluisterde ze. 'Ik ook van jou' murmelde Cirkelsteen. Hoofdstuk 10 Morgenster liep de helling van Vierboom af. Het was al een hele tijd geleden sinds de dood van Traanvacht, maar het incident lag nog vers in haar geheigen en ze blies toen ze Straalster zag zitten op de Groterots, haar staart om haar poten geslagen. Stormvaren zat naast Wierstaart en Grotpels op de gebruikelijke plaats voor commandanten. Eclipsvlam holde naar haar toe. 'Ik dacht dat jij commandant zou worden' bracht Morgenster verbaasd uit. 'Dat dacht ik ook' siste de Schaduwclanpoes nijdig. 'Maar vanwege Duisterpoots ongeluk, zei Bladerster tegen mij, had ik blijkbaar "niet genoeg mentorervaring" of zoiets.' Ze keek boos naar haar leider. 'Zonder mij was ze dóód geweest. Ze vindt vast dat ik niet genoeg waard ben. Maar dat ben ik wel, alleen denkt dat stuk vlekkerige vossenstront dus van niet!' Zwartstreep gromde. 'Eclipsvlam! Zo hoor je niet over je leider te praten!' De zwarte poes zette haar staart dik op. 'En dat noemt zich een vriend!' Ze stampte boos weg. 'Hoe gaat het met Duifkit en Strokit?' fluisterde Regenpoel. Morgenster zuchtte. 'Wees toch niet zo bezorgd. Ik zorg er persoonlijk voor dat ze niks overkomt.' Dat leek de grijze poes te kalmeren. 'Ik moet het Ruisblad vertellen' lichtte Morgenster bezorgd toe. 'Traanvacht wist het, maar nu ze dood is... moet haar opvolger het ook weten.' Regenpoel keek haat vriendin verdrietig aan. 'Oh, het spijt me zo erg! Ik... ik... Traanvacht had gewoon nooit vermoord mogen worden. Ik heb nog geprobeerd om Stormvaren te stoppen, maar hij wou maar niet luisteren. En Straalster was ook uit op wraak.' Morgenster troostte haar vriendin. 'Ruisblad!' riep ze luid. De jonge medicijnkat kwam naar haar toe en wierp een vernietigende blik op Regenpoel. 'Sorry!' miauwde Regenpoel snikkend. 'Ik kon niks doen... Straalster stond erop om wraak te nemen. Nou ja... het was Stormvarens idee. Zijn oordeel is voor Straalster net zo belangrijk als een teken van de Sterrenclan zelf. Stormvaren krijgt steeds meer macht...' Ruisblad keek geschokt naar de Windclanleider die met Stormvaren aan het praten was. 'Dat kan toch niet? Straalster is de leider, niet Stormvaren!' Regenpoel knikte. 'Je bent nog jong, maar... je moet iets weten. Duifkit en Strokit zijn niet de jongen van Bloemveder en Kervelklauw. Ik ben hun moeder, en Stormvaren is hun vader.' Ruisblad staarde verward in het niets. 'Wat... de Clan weet het niet?!' 'Ssst!' siste Morgenster. 'Tegen niemand zeggen. Dit is ons geheim.' De jonge poes knikte en liep toen naar Stippelpels, Vlekkenvacht en een krijger genaamd Kleinvaren. Straalster gebaarde naar Morgenster dat ze met de vergadering gingen beginnen. Ze sprong op de Groterots. 'Laat de vergadering beginnen!' brulde Korrelster. Hij stapte naar voren. 'Het gaat goed met de prooi bij ons. Ik zie dat Braamster er niet is en Bladerster wel. Dat betekend dus dat het gevecht gewonnen is. Gefeliciteerd, Bladerster en Morgenster.' Bladerster stapte naar voren. 'Grotpels heeft Braamster gevangen en verwond. Vanaf nu is hij een banneling en heet hij Braamdoorn.' Straalster deed haat bek al open, maar Morgenster snauwde: 'Nu ga ik eerst, MOORDENAAR.' Haar hart bonsde. ''Ik ga haar moorddadige bedoelingen openbaar vertellen, dacht ze zenuwachtig. Is dat wel goed? ''Maar toch begon ze. 'Traanvacht is vermoord door jullie. Ik wil een verklaring, nú!' Straalster siste nijdig. 'Moet dat in het bijzijn van alle Clans?' Morgenster schudde haar kop. 'Nee. Bij zonsopgang spreken we hier af, op Vierboom. Geen krijgers, we gaan niet vechten. We gaan proberen om samen tot een oplossing te komen.' Straalster gromde. 'Ik ga accoord. Bij zonsopgang. Kom mee, Windclan! We gaan naar huis!' Morgenster vroeg zich af of ze wel het juiste had gedaan. De andere leiders keken haar meelevend aan. 'Straalster is een pittige' miauwde Korrelster. 'Veel succes om met haar te praten.' Morgenster knikte en leidde ook haar Clan weg van Vierboom. Hoofdstuk 11 Morgenster zuchtte toen ze voor de tweede keer die nacht de helling van Vierboom afliep. De eerste keer was ze met haar Clangenoten en vrienden geweest. Dit keer was ze alleen, volkomen alleen. Een zwakke schemering vormde zich aan de horizon en ze slikte. ''Wat staat mijn Clan in Sterrenclansnaam te wachten? Plotseling klonk er een snauwende stem. 'Hé hé! Daar ben je dan eindelijk, ottertje!' Het was Straalster, haar kop fier opgeheven. 'Ik dacht dat je nooit zou komen. Nou, wat moet je van me?' 'Ik moet niks van je. Ik wil alleen vrede. Ik verwacht kittens, Straalster! Ik wil ze niet in deze ellende laten opgroeien!' 'Dus je doet het weereens alleen in je eigen voordeel' spuugde de Windclanleider. Morgenster dwong zichzelf kalm te blijven. 'Straalster, je was altijd een waardig leider... ik weet waarom je veranderd bent. Luister niet meer naar Stormvaren, alsjeblieft! Hij is niet te vertrouwen, hij maakt je Clan kapot!' De goudkleurige poes gromde. 'Morgenster, heb jij kritiek op mijn leiderschap?' Morgenster hoopte dat haar stem niet beefde toen ze zei: 'Ja, dat heb ik ja.' Straalster liet haar tanden en klauwen zien en dook op Morgenster af. Pijn en nog meer pijn deed haar ineen zakken. Straalster ging maar door met klauwen, en bloed spatte op het grasveld. 'GRRRRAUW!' Het leek alsof alle woede die de poes had ingehouden er nu uit kwam. 'Dit zal je leren! Jullie hebben Langklauw ver-' Verder kwam ze niet. Haar greep verslapte en Morgenster zag hoe ze op de grond gleed als een blad wat van de boom viel. Over haar heen gebogen stond Cirkelsteen. Terwijl Straalster onder hem doodbloedde, keek hij liefdevol naar Morgenster. Hij heeft mijn leven gered! ''Ze stotterde. 'B-bedankt dat je...' Cirkelsteen zwiepte zijn staart voor haar mond. 'Je hoeft me niet te bedanken. Ik kon jou en je ongeboren jongen niet laten sterven. Ik hou van je.' De twee katten wikkelden hun staarten ineen totdat Cirkelsteen huiverde. 'Wacht eens even... ze wordt niet meer wakker. Betekend dit dat...' Zijn stem stierf weg en Morgenster miauwde troostend: 'Dit was haar laatste leven. De Sterrenclan móét gewild hebben dat het zo zou gaan.' Ze liepen weg, nadat ze een laatste blik op het lijk van Straalster wierpen. Het leek wel alsof het bloed van de Windclanleider de hemel bevlekte toen de de schemering op zijn hoogst was, en de lucht rood kleurde. Epiloog Morgenster likte aan haar poten terwijl ze haar vacht tegen die van Schijnselmist aan drukte. Beekkit, Nachtkit en Schemerkit waren aan het spelen met de jongen van de grijze poes: Mierkit, Zalmkit, Zwemkit en Kuilkit. Ze snorde geamuseerd. 'Oh, wat hou ik van ze' mompelde Morgenster. 'En van Cirkelsteen, IJzelklauw, Ringpoot, Vlekpoot...' Schijnselmist spinde. 'Je bent een goede leider. De beste.' Morgenster zag dat de hoop verse prooi hoger was dan ooit tevoren. Het was perfect. Vervolg Dit was het laatste deel van de "Morgengloed" reeks, maar het verhaal gaat verder in Vallende Nacht, het eerste deel van de trilogie "Schemering". ''Twee katten, twee katten van je eigen bloed... Zij zullen de Clan redden... of verwoesten. Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Warrior Cats Categorie:Goedgekeurd Categorie:Goedgekeurde Pagina's Categorie:Morgengloed